


how you met jason

by slashersins



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersins/pseuds/slashersins
Summary: every state and town and city seemed to have their own urban legends . myths and stories and horrors . each one different and kind of the same . the small town you moved to in new jersey was no different . you expected to hear a spin of the jersey devil , a popular general cryptid , instead the locals told you of the killer of camp crystal lake .
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

every state and town and city seemed to have their own urban legends . myths and stories and horrors . each one different and kind of the same . the small town you moved to in new jersey was no different . you expected to hear a spin of the jersey devil , a popular general cryptid , instead the locals told you of the killer of camp crystal lake . 

intrigued , and hearing so many different stories , you let your curiosity get the best of you , and you read up on the legend . but what you found in your searches through the internet and through libraries and old newspapers broke your heart . a boy , bullied , ignored , unsupervised , and drowned . killed so young . and a heart broken mother . so consumed with grief that she turned to revenge . her only son lost , just like her mind . 

it stuck at your heart strings , and you tired desperately to find a way to pay respects to the poor souls of those lost , slightly annoyed by the legends spinning off of such a tragic event . but there was none . no grave sights , no memorials . nothing . not even anything left behind at camp crystal lake . the only think left of pamela was pictures in a brochure for the camp , and images of her in the old local newspapers . and there were no pictures of jason . just words on paper .

hurt and angry at the lack of sympathy for the family, you decided that you’d make a memorial . even the worst of people had headstones at the very least . how could a broken mother and young boy not ? taking photo copies of the images from the papers , digging and searching for birthday and any information , and searching for the location of camp crystal lake you put yourself to task . 

it took time and money and a few phone calls to friends back home , but finally - finally you were looking proudly at a small bust of pamela vorhees and a plaque for both her and her son , sporting their birthday and days of death . it wasn’t much , less than six inches tall all together , but it was more than anyone had done . with careful packing and excitement at seeing the camp , you loaded everything into your truck and headed out . 

camp crystal lake’s cabins were old and in need of repair , overtaken by nature . but there was a beauty to it that you couldn’t deny . and the air just felt fresher . it reminded you of home , of the country . and it only made you more eager to find a place to put the memorial . to give the souls of the mother and son a place to rest and call home . you looked through the cabins , at the front gate , and eventually settled on setting them over near the pier that overlooked the beautiful lake . it seemed fitting . this is where jason vorhees died , so why shouldn’t it be where his own little monument should be ?

with careful fingers and arrangement you managed to set up up the bust and plaque . so intense in your work and attention to the detail , you never noticed that you were being watched . that someone , or something , was moving closer .each flower you placed against the molded concrete was another step you didn’t hear . and when you leaned back , a smile wide on your face as you looked over your handiwork , you were oblivious to the machete raised in the air .

jason heard your truck before he saw it . already sensing a trespasser on his land . the quieted anger at this intruder coursing through his undead body like blood . he’d take care of the defiler who came to disrespect his home . and mother cooed in praise at his aggression , whispering to him to get the job done so they could go back to the calm and quiet of nature , to the safety of their decaying cabin . 

with intent in his steps , jason lumbered through the trees to the clearing of camp . to decaying cabins stained with blood of trespassers and lost items , staying just out of sight as he watched his soon to be victim wonder about and look around . jason waited until the they stopped near the pier . every step deadly silent as he crept closer , closer . idly , he wondered what you were digging around in your bag for - not that it mattered . maybe some supplies he could put to use . hunched over after fiddling with whatever it was you had , jason raised his machete , aimed to slice through you with a powerful down swing . steady . as you sat up jason started his assault , only to stop when he heard you speak . when his eyes glanced to the items you’d arranged near the pier of the lake , his machete still handing in the air .

“ i hope this helps you find some peace , ms vorhees . and you too , jason . i know it’s not much . but , it’s more than anyone else seemed to do . i don’t know if your spirits are still here or if you’ve move on or something , but … i hope this helps . ” you didn’t plan on saying any kind words or even speaking to the souls of the mother and son - if they were even there still . but it seemed right . so you went for it . and for some reason , it felt nice . to talk to them . so you kept speaking , eyes moving from the monument to the lake’s blue waters as you did .

for once mother was quiet . her words didn’t fill his ears as he lowered his weapon and stared at the small bust . it looked just like his mother , he’d nearly forgotten what her features were . he still had his mother’s head but it was all but a skull now , but this … he wanted to reach out and touch it . to hold it and trace the features . and it was decorated with vibrant flowers , neatly placed . 

when people came here it was to drink , or smoke , or have sex . to disrespect his land , to make fun of the stories of him and his mother . no one came here to pay respects . no one brought gifts . no one spoke to the air , spoke to his mother , to him . jason stared in awe at you and then back at the small statue . he listened to your words , how you talked about finding out about the killer of camp crystal lake - a legend , you said - and how you looked into it . how you found out the truth and how you’d felt hurt by it . that you wanted to make something for them . for jason and pamela . it shook jason to his core . 

“ they’re good , jason . don’t kill them . protect them . keep them safe . they gave us a gift . such a kind person . ” pamela’s voice flooded jason’s mind . soothing and soft , not holding the revengeful anger and hardness it usually held when he was hunting . and jason , ever the obedient son , took those words to heart . this had to be a good person . a kind person . so he stayed close , moving just out of eye sight from you , but close enough to hear you speak . 

“ the lake’s really beautiful . and it’s so calm out here . it must be a nice place to be … oh , i guess i’m not making it very peaceful by talking and stuff . i guess i’ll go now . ” standing up and brushing off the dirt , you stretched , still smiling softly . “ would it be okay if i came back next week ? i’ll bring new flowers and clean up the memorial . ” you were speaking to the air , but it also felt like you were talking to them , to pamela and jason . “ i’ll take that as a yes , then . have a nice night , jason . ms vorhees . ” it was all silly , but the bubbly happiness you felt , the sense of accomplishment and pride had you beaming as you walked back to your old truck . 

jason watched you . finally seeing your face . finally seeing all of you , not just some hunched over form . you were beautiful . like an angel . and he was weak for you . and for once , he let someone leave the camp alive , an excitement filling him at the thought of seeing you again , of hearing you again . he wanted to reach out , to thank you for the gift you left . for your kind words and questions of permission . but instead he merely stepped into the open clearing as your truck faded to turned up dust in the distance , moving to look closer at the small memorial you’d left behind for him . he wanted so badly to touch it , but feared damaging it . and pamela was speechless as she took it in through the eyes of her son .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason’s otherworldly sixth sense alerted him that someone was on his land . it had him moving quickly . for once no trace of revenge , of muffled anger and determination set to kill a trespasser being what moved him forward . instead his movements had new purpose as he traversed towards camp . he wanted it to be you . not some drunken group of teens . not some wayward campers or foolish hunters . and to his luck it was you .

jason’s otherworldly sixth sense alerted him that someone was on his land . it had him moving quickly . for once no trace of revenge , of muffled anger and determination set to kill a trespasser being what moved him forward . instead his movements had new purpose as he traversed towards camp . he wanted it to be you . not some drunken group of teens . not some wayward campers or foolish hunters . and to his luck it was you .

the sheer warmth he felt when he saw you exit your truck , arms full of colorful flowers and a bright smile on your face - it sent him reeling . the need to reach out to you , to step closer and finally meet you face to face away at him . every fiber of his being telling him to go to you . but the dark truth of who he is , of what he is keeps him at bay . he can’t risk scaring you away . not when he just found you .

it’s that reason that keeps him watching from afar as you fuss with the flowers , clearing the old and placing the new . you talk while you do . just like on your first visit . and jason clings to each word .

“ - and that’s why i was so excited to come back here . it’s so pretty and calm . it reminds me of home . kind of . do you like being here ? having this place as your resting place ? i wonder if it’s nicer than being in a cemetery … what do you think jason ? do you like it here ? ” you were speaking to the air again . maybe it was strange , but it still felt right . like you were talking to someone . you didn’t feel alone . and maybe after spending so much time in a new town without making any friends that’s just what was to be expected . you were lonely , and you didn’t feel lonely here . “ it’s getting late again … i should go . same time next week then ? ”

jason listened , and silently he answered each question . yes , he liked being here . he liked nature . there wasn’t much resting staying here when he had to kill disrespectful trespassers . but it was better than a cemetery - not that he ever really went to one , or remembered one . the one sided conversation had jason moving closer to better hear you . he wished he could convey his answers . to talk back to you . to not frighten you . 

he watches , carefully following behind you as you head to your truck . he doesn’t want you to leave . his hand moves to his machete . he could hit you on the back of the head . not too hard , but hard enough to render you unconscious . you’d be able to stay . and he’d take care of you . he couldn’t risk not having you come back . and you hadn’t made any indications that you were coming back . 

jason crept closer , fingers gripping the handle tighter , trying to make a decision on what to do . on what he wanted to do . what he needed to in order to keep you . he was so close , just behind the trees and bush , a few swift strides and he’d be right in front of you . 

“ i’ll see you again next week , jason . ms voorhees . stay safe while i’m gone . i’ll bring more flowers .” you smiled and waved at nothing , opening your truck and getting inside , obvious to jason and somehow completely aware of him . his white knuckled grip loosened at the promise of a return . and part of him was thankful that he wouldn’t have to use force . he didn’t want that . he didn’t want to hurt someone that was quickly becoming so special to him . 

he hadn’t expected the scolding his mother gave him for the near attempted kidnap as your truck disappeared from view . but she had her points . where would he even keep you if he had taken you ? his cabin was old and rotting . he could protect you from intruders and outsiders , from wild animals and beasts . but he couldn’t shelter you from rain . or a cold draft .

“ they’ll need a home here . a place to sleep and be warm and comforted , a place for the both of you . make them a home , jason , my sweet special boy . ” pamela’s soft voice cooed encouragement into jason’s mind . he wanted to keep you . wanted you to stay . but you’d need more than he currently had to offer . mother was right . you deserved a nice place to stay . a place with him . turning on his heels he took towards the woods . he’d need to find somewhere safer , further hidden on his land . somewhere he could make you a home .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two . i hope it's okay . part three is in the works . taking this one slowly so i don't burn myself out . also why is jason so cute . i feel like he's just a tad bit yandere . oops .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every week you came back . every week with new bundles of flowers in your arms , occasionally some kind of trinket to gift him with . every week jason spent hours watching you, listening to you . and every week it gave jason more reason to build a cabin for the two of you , to make the camp a safer place . more of a reason to make crystal lake your home .

every week you came back . every week with new bundles of flowers in your arms , occasionally some kind of trinket to gift him with . every week jason spent hours watching you, listening to you . and every week it gave jason more reason to build a cabin for the two of you , to make the camp a safer place . more of a reason to make crystal lake your home . 

he’d still not shown himself to you , the nervousness he felt at having you run and not return still there , keeping him just distant enough . but his longing for you was growing . he took every word you spoke to heart . he knew you had a family . that you worked hard at your job . that you weren’t from here , but some place else . that you were lonely . just like he was . and oh , on those moments when you seemed so sad his fingers twitched with the want to reach out and hold you . to protect you from those sad feelings .

don’t worry , y/n . once he finished the cabin and made the camp safer for you then you wouldn’t be lonely anymore . neither of you would be lonely anymore . you’d have each other . those thoughts filled his head as he watched you fiddle with flowers you placed around the small monument you’d made for him and his mother . 

was it the tenth or twelfth week you’ve visited the camp ? you couldn’t remember . but each visit soothed you , calmed you , and you looked forward to the next one , even when your days were bad like they’d been this last week . and talking to jason and ms voorhees about your troubles felt like a weight off your shoulders . you asked ms voorhees for advice and make small jokes to jason - or well , to the air that surrounded you , to the lake that licked your toes when you sat with your feet off the pier . “ thank you for listening to me today . again . i know i talk a lot . ” soft laughter falls from your lips as you smile up at the sky , the relief of venting your feelings flooding through you . “ i guess i should go now . it’s getting dark . . . same time next week ? ”

you have to stretch a bit as you get up , muscles sore from sitting in the same position for so long . palms facing the sky and arms above your head , you give a relieved sigh . you’re already looking forward to your next visit and you’re not even near your truck yet . but the bright light of headlights and the sound of am engine and loud music catch you off guard . 

people came to the camp to party . you knew that much . there were some times that you spent an hour or two cleaning up the camp from debris of solo cups and empty alcohol bottles and left behind . but you’d never been here when they showed up . you’re shock turned to annoyance . visitors never left the camp like they found it , they always disrespected it . and maybe it was your attachment to the stories , or the truth of what happened at here , or just your attachment to crystal lake that grew over the months that had you’d spent visiting that fueled you stand in front of the car as it pulled into the middle of camp . 

“ this is private property , ya know . ” you stood there , feet squared , hands on your hips and a frown on your face . “ if you’re going to party here at least make sure to clean up . but you really shouldn’t . it’s rude . ”

this was the worst case scenario for jason . you were always gone when trespassers showed up . always gone when he went to work and took their lives for their wrongful transgressions against his land . you wouldn’t be safe from terrified teens trying to scramble from his machete . and if you saw him work , what was stopping you for fearing him and never coming back . if you just left , if you just got into your truck and left , then jason could take care of these invaders without scaring you off or risking your safety . it was the first time he actually wanted you to leave . 

but you didn’t . you didn’t just walk to your truck and take off into the night . no . you stood in front of the trespassers and reprimanded them . it was adorable , and worried jason to his core . his hand found its way to his machete . grip tight as he stalked out from the trees , hiding in the shadows as night fell faster on the camp . 

“ oh yeah ? well then what are you doing here ? sure you aren’t just waiting for a party ? to have a little fun ? not like you can chase us off . ” the mocking tone of one of the group as they exit the car , lights still on full blast cuts through the calm of the evening turned night . 

“ i’m not here to party . i’m here to pay my respects ! ” you’re annoyance only grows as smug men and half dressed girls come out , some already clearly intoxicated and holding their bottles of booze . though your stance and serious look falters and you back up when a few of the males of the group moved forward to semi circle you with smug looks on their faces . “ it’s not right to disrespect this place . it’s a resting place . ” your voice falters just so , and you try to hide it along with your nervous look as they creep closer , closing in on you .

“ yeah ? well , come on , why don’t you party with us ? way less boring than paying respects for big , scary jason , the camp crystal lake killer. ooooh . he doesn’t even exist it’s all made up . just a legend . we can party all we like . don’t be a baby , baby . ”

bubbling anger swells inside of you at that . how dare they . how dare they ! you stomp your foot in anger eyes filled with rage as you stand your ground , this fury making you brave . “ jason and pamela voorhees were real and they died here . no - they were killed here , murdered basically . and it’s not a place to party , its a place to rest ! for them to rest ! they were real ! and it isn’t a joke to just - ” hot , angry tears welled up in your eyes . “ just find somewhere else to party that isn’t here . they don’t deserve - ” you waved your arms , gesturing to the group with a huff , “ any of this . ” huffing again you glared at the group and then down at the small monument . you’d try and get them to leave , you promised the mother and son silently . before looking back to the group , backing up again , feet edging near the start of the pier . 

one in the group followed your gaze , and the sickening smile that filtered over their lips made you shiver . “ aw , did you bring a little present ? look at that , boys , they look like they might be trying to protect something . ” the tone he took , the way the other’s glanced and followed suit in mocking the small memorial you’d been taking care of for weeks had you panicking . they stepped towards it and you shifted to block their view . 

“ don’t . ” it was a plea , weak and frightened as you slowly realized your chance of keeping this group of half drunk young adults was slim . but you had to do something . you’d promised jason and pamela , hadn’t you ? so you stood your ground . and then one of them grabbed you .

it was a blur of movement and pain as you were yanked away and tossed to the ground . you screamed out when you heard the laughter and sound of concrete shattering and breaking against rocks and earth . eyes wide and hot with tears as you clawed your way across the ground to grip at the broken pieces , uncaring at how the sharp edges dug into your hands. 

no . no no no no no no . no ! you tried in desperation , heart pounding in your head and your own sobs filling your ears as you tried in some way to put the pieces back together . begging silently for them to somehow meld and mend . weak gasps left you as you shook , the remains of the concrete wet with your tears and mud . why - why did they have to destroy this ? bent over yourself , holding the broken memorial to your chest , you didn’t notice the screams and then sudden silence that filled the air leaving only your broken sobs and jason’s heaving breaths to linger . 

jason he already been on high alert . the mocking , the laughter , the way those trespassers looked at you , treated you . and you tried to stand up for him , for his land , even though you were obviously frightened . he’d crept closer , the hilt of his blade in a tight white knuckle grip . but the moment he saw that boy grab for you , he snapped . 

those still around the car found a swift in , dropping like flies before they even knew he was there . the sound of bodies hitting the ground in dull thuds dragging the attention of your attackers away from their destruction . their fearful shouts urged him on , the sound of your sobs setting off something so primal inside of him . they never had a chance to run . too shocked with fear at the gore jason left in his wake . 

he was heaving . his normal quiet , steady breathing gone as worry took over rage . were you okay ? he hadn’t been fast enough . you’d gotten hurt . and all while defending him and his land , why hadn’t you just left . why had you been so brave . anger and worry and pride swelled in him as he moved closer , machete back in his holster as he loomed over you .

it’s a few moments before you lift your head , ready to yell at the group and tell them off while crying but instead of the group you found a giant of a man looming over you . confusion and shock flooded you as you blinked up at him . your gaze moving from him to the carnage of bodies surrounding the places that the members of the group had been . there’s a hitch in your breath as you take in the scene . as you put two and two together with wide eyes and shaky intakes of air . your gaze moves back to the man looming over you , head tilted back to take him in , to take in his blood stained clothes and masked face .

“ jason ? ” it’s barely a whisper , unsure and shaking . was the legend true then ? was jason more than just a little boy who drowned in a lake so many years ago ? the slight nod he gave you confirmed it . “ i - i’m sorry . i’m sorry . i - i couldn’t stop them . i - i tried . i’m sorry . they broke it . i can’t - i can’t fix it . i’m sorry . it’s broken . . . “ emotion wracked you , shaking you as you cried up at jason . you were hiccuping and panting , ugly crying .

jason didn’t know what to do . but you weren’t running . and yet somehow seeing you like this was worse . “ comfort them , jason . take care of them . they need you . ” his mother was right , you did need him . gently , slowly he reached a thick hand down to settle on your head . your hair so soft he was in awe , and stoked over it . a movement his mother used to do to him when he was sad . he hoped it helped soothe you . to convey to you that it was okay . it wasn’t your fault . you didn’t do anything wrong . you were safe . he’d take care of you .

you’re sobbing slowly comes to an end , the gently way that jason petted over your hair calming you down . carefully , you set down the memorial you;d been holding onto , looking back up at jason with a shaky expression .” sorry . i um , thank you . thank you , jason . are - are you okay ? ”

he doesn’t remove his hand , but stills his hand , gently cupping the back of your head as you look up at him . he nods . he’s okay . he tilts his head , repeating the question back with a curious glance , his worry all but radiating off of him . there’s a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in when you gave a shaky smile and laugh and replied that you were in fact okay . he nodded and stepped back , offering a hand to help you up . 

“ thank you . ” there’s no hesitancy as you place your hand in jason’s . even if you are a bit startled by how utterly cold it is . and jason’s finger’s close over yours , engulfing your hand completely as he gives a slight tug to help you to your feet . 

you’d felt small with jason looming over you while you were on the ground , but standing and still having to tilt your head up to look him in his masked face only made you realize how much larger he really was to you . you should of been scared . you know that much . even if you didn’t see how , the evidence of what this man could do was all around you . but you felt safe . the same kind of safety you felt when you were here alone , talking to the air , sitting on the pier , fixing the flowers on the memorial . realization had a smile on your face as you gazed up at him . so you hadn’t been alone all those times . you hadn’t been talking to just the air around you . you had been kept safe . it might unsettle you later , just a bit , when you were alone and had time to think it over , but right now all you could do was give jason’s hand a squeeze as you thanked him again . 

jason kept his hand around yours , the warmth of it seeping into his own freezing skin in a way he hadn’t ever felt . and when you squeezed his fingers with you small hand his undead heart nearly skipped a beat . 

“ i . . . i’m sorry again . for not being able to . . . ” jason shook his head , telling you to stop , mimicking your earlier gesture and giving your hand a squeeze . it wasn’t your fault . “ okay . i won’t blame myself . or i’ll try not to , at least . but i - i think i need to be . . . getting home , i guess ? ” your words were soft as they left you . you did want to go home . you were tired and still a bit on edge . but the way jason’s grip tightened , even if only for a few seconds had you blinking up at him curiously before offering a small smile .

“ i can come back next week ? and maybe , i could actually talk to you next time ? and maybe . . . maybe something like this won’t end up happening again ? ” jason watches you for a moment , not giving any indication besides how he keep squeezing and releasing your hand in his own that he’d heard you . 

he wanted to keep you . to keep you safe , with him . but you just said you come back , but he didn’t want you to leave right now . but he also had no place to keep you . the cabin he was building wasn’t complete yet . one more squeeze and jason gives you a solid nod , releasing you hand as he half turns to your truck . 

he watches as you walk and get in on shaky legs , silently fighting himself on if he should tug you out and drag you to this own shack to hide you away until you aren’t as shaken up . he only hopes he made the right choice when your truck leaves his sight . he only hopes that you come back.

and you do .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter ! i might be making some one offs that are based of this story . so look forward to that ! hope you all enjoyed !

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was good


End file.
